fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Bruce Guthrie
Background * http://www.BruceGuthrie.com * Libertarian Candidate for US Senate in the state of Washington in November 2006, general election Insights Put more than $1-million of his own money into his campaign. Issues A Policy of Peace "Peace, commerce, and honest friendship with all nations, entangling alliances with none." - Thomas Jefferson '''It's time to get America back on the path to Peace: End the Occupation of Iraq It is not in America's best interest to wait until "Iraqis stand up" before our troops leave. It is not in America's interest to support one group of Iraqis over other groups. If our troops leave, the Iraqi people will find their own leaders. They may not choose as we would, but they have the same right to self-determination as we do. History has shown that American leadership is no better at picking foreign leaders than others might be. In 1963, the American CIA assisted Saddam Hussein and helped bring his Ba'ath Party to power. At the time, it must have seemed like a good idea. In retrospect, it was disastrous. We must not repeat the error of trying to pick the leadership of Iraq. Having defeated Saddam and destroyed his army, it is time to declare victory and bring our troops home. Any delay must be solely to assure the safety of American troops. Bruce Guthrie will fight to bring our troops home as rapidly as possible while keeping paramount the safety of our young men and women who have, as usual, performed brilliantly and bravely. Reduce Troops Permanently Stationed Abroad Reduce Troops Permanently Stationed Abroad Throughout the Cold War, America followed a defense policy of "Mutually Assured Destruction." This basically defined security as a state in which our pile of weapons was bigger than everyone elses. At the time, a defense strategist named Earl Ravenal suggested that we instead adopt a strategy of "Finite Essential Deterrence." This strategy is based on assessing real threats to America and developing effective deterrence to those specific identifiable threats, rather than spending vast sums on huge arsenals spread all over the globe. Whether or not Ravenal was correct at the time, it is clear that Cold War policies will not address current threats. Americans are not safer by mere virtue of having troops deployed in large numbers abroad. In fact, the resentment our long-term presence has generated may well be detrimental to our security. The United States currently has troops stationed in nearly 130 of the world's 192 nations. There is no good reason for a peaceful nation to have troops scattered all over the globe. These deployments risk involving Americans in local conflicts - and cost taxpayers billions of dollars annually. Bruce Guthrie understands that it's time to reduce America's military presence abroad and explore new defense strategies that address today's security threats. Keep our Military All-Volunteer Throughout most of the 20th century, the majority of our Armed Forces personnel were drafted, fighting in both World Wars, the Korean conflict, and Vietnam. On July 1st, 1973, the long-standing conscription policy was reversed and our All-Volunteer Force was born. For over thirty years, this All-Volunteer Force has served in the finest traditions of our military and our nation. Despite long and frequent deployments, challenging work conditions, and sub-standard wages, American men and women have constantly met the call to service. As a result, we have the finest military in the world. Unfortunately, the current administration's war policy has resulted in recruitment and retention short-falls. To meet this personnel shortage, the Military has issued "stop-loss" orders preventing individuals with desirable skills from leaving the Armed Forces upon completion of their stated contracts. This policy, combined with unpopular military adventurism, and substantial cuts in Veteran's benefits, is further damaging our ability to attract new, quality recruits. Predictably, some are now talking about the need to reinstate the draft. Bruce Guthrie understands the importance, both strategically and morally, of maintaining an All-Volunteer Force. He will strongly oppose any moves to reinstate the draft - including the "back-door draft" of stop-loss orders. He will also promote a foreign policy of peace and cooperation that will dramatically reduce personnel requirements, allowing our military to remain strong and voluntary. A Culture of Freedom America was founded on the understanding that society flourishes when individuals are free. Yet the current leadership in DC demonstrates a complete disregard for this basic principle. We need to hold those accountable who would sacrifice our Liberty to maintain their power. Bruce Guthrie will fight to ensure America remains the Land of the Free: End Domestic Spying Programs and Reform the USA PATRIOT Act Privacy "The right of the people to be secure in their persons, houses, papers, and effects, against unreasonable searches and seizures, shall not be violated, and no Warrants shall issue, but upon probable cause, supported by Oath or affirmation, and particularly describing the place to be searched, and the persons or things to be seized." - Amendment IV, U.S. Constitution In the past few years, we Americans have learned that our government has been reading our emails, listening to our phone calls, tracking which books we check out from the library, looking over our shoulders as we browse the Internet, monitoring our banking and business transactions, and even snooping through our medical records - all without meaningful judicial or Congressional oversight. Many of these expanded powers are granted by the USA PATRIOT Act which was enacted with bipartisan support and no real debate. Much of the Patriot Act is necessary and Constitutional, but several provisions directly threaten our freedom. As recently as March of this year, Congress had a chance to make modest but meaningful changes that would have better protected the civil liberties and privacy of innocent Americans. Instead, the USA PATRIOT Act was reauthorized without much change (and with Cantwell's support). Certainly, our law enforcement and intelligence agencies need the tools and authority to identify and prevent threats and to apprehend criminals and terrorists. But there must also be limitations on these powers to protect America's greatest blessing - our Liberty. Bruce Guthrie will stand up for your rights and fight to ensure that the checks and balances provided for in our Constitution are restored and defended. Recognize an Individual Right to Medical Freedom Medical Freedom "Unless we put medical freedom into the Constitution, the time will come when medicine will organize into an undercover dictatorship to restrict the art of healing to one class of men and deny equal privileges to others: The Constitution of this Republic should make a special privilege for medical freedom as well as religious freedom." - Dr. Benjamin Rush, signer of the Declaration of Independence Bruce Guthrie will fight to protect our natural right to Medical Freedom by supporting policies and initiatives that expand freedom of choice in health care. He'll also support measures that promote Consumer-Directed Health Care over the current system of Insurance-Directed Illness Care. In addition, Bruce will also work hard to promote the following specific agenda: * Protect Women's Reproductive Rights * Decriminalize Alternative Medical Treatment * Allow Importation of Foreign Medications Demand Equality Under the Law for All Individuals * Recognize Marriage Equality * End the Ban Against Gays in the Military * Extend Family Reunification (Naturalization) Rights to Same-Sex Couples A Legacy of Hope Ronald Reagan once challenged voters with a simple question: "Are you better off than you were four years ago?" Today, I think it makes more sense to ask is the future better off than it was a few years ago? Like so many Americans, I think our country is headed in the wrong direction. I want to create a better world for our children and grandchildren while honoring those who sacrificed so much for our sake. Lower or Eliminate Budget Deficits National Debt Clock inserted in his web page. Deficit spending is simply a way of making our children pay for our spending today. That's just not fair. We can buy what we want, but we can't leave the bill for our children. Deficit spending is also a way for politicians to make short term gains without facing the costs of their decisions. That's cowardly. A few years ago, a Balanced Budget Amendment to the US Constitution was proposed to prevent deficit spending altogether. The fact that such a drastic measure was considered is proof we have elected the wrong people to office. Responsible members of Congress should not need a Constitutional Amendment to force fiscal responsibility. Safe-guarding the future is just part of the job. It's absolutely vital that people elect responsible leaders. Maria Cantwell has done nothing to shrink the huge budget deficits. In fact, she's approved every Republican request for an increase in public debt. That debt has become a huge burden for ourselves (just paying interest) and for our children. Voters cannot expect things to change if we don't change the people who vote on budget issues in Congress. If you're committed to protecting future generations from runaway deficits, take a stand and vote Bruce Guthrie for US Senate. Keep the Promises to our Senior Citizens and Veterans Seniors The looming retirement of millions of Baby Boomers means there will soon be fewer workers paying into the Social Security System for every person making withdrawals from that system. This is a fundamental problem that cannot be ignored. For years, Social Security has had the luxury of budget surpluses because more people have been paying into the system than collecting from it. But that will change in 2017. In fact, Social Security surpluses have been shrinking for years. Assuming current benefits remain steady, in 2017, the Social Security Administration will have to begin paying benefits out of savings, rather than current receipts. None of this means that Social Security is insolvent, but its huge financial holdings are mostly U.S. government bonds. We've been lending Social Security surpluses to the federal government for spending on current projects, like the War in Iraq. Had Social Security diversified its investments, rather than relying so heavily on government bonds, we could have expected our savings to grow with the economy. Instead, we're stuck with a bunch of IOU's. At a time when the government is already spending hundreds of billions more than it's getting in tax revenue (see comments on deficit spending), we must now find a way to repay the billions borrowed from Social Security Trust Funds. That's just not going to happen without serious policy changes. Most politicians offer one of two solutions: cut benefits, or increase taxes. Neither of these ideas is acceptable. We can maintain full benefits if we get our priorities straight. By ending the War in Iraq, cutting corporate welfare, and making a few short-term sacrifices, we can ensure that America will meet its promises to seniors. Veteran Similarly, it is essential that we meet our promises to Veterans. It's simply unacceptable for America to renege on its prior commitments to those brave men and women who've given so much to our nation. It is essential that we re-allocate resources so that promises to Veterans are kept. It's that simple. If that means cutting spending elsewhere, that's what we have to do. Past generations sacrificed greatly because they wanted their children to inherit a better, more prosperous America. Today, we must honor that sacrifice by fulfilling our obligations to our aging population without leaving future generations in despair. If you agree that America can live up to this challenge, vote Bruce Guthrie for U.S. Senate. Restore Faith in our Democratic System For decades, Americans have become increasingly cynical about their political system. Is there any wonder? Wide-spread corruption, rising corporate influence, unchecked Executive power - all perpetuated by politicians in both the old parties. To the average citizen, the government has become intrusive, out-of-touch, and unresponsive. Disenchantment has grown to the point that more than half the voting age population consistently stays home on election day. Restore Faith in our Democratic System If we are to leave a free and peaceful America to future generations, we have to engage the present generation in the political process. To do this, we must confront the glaring problems in our system. If elected, Bruce Guthrie will fight to restore faith in our democracy by pursuing the following specific agenda: * Ensure Fair and Open Elections * Investigate and Prosecute Corruption at All Levels of Government * Restore the Constitutional Checks and Balances on Government Power category:Planks_from_elsewhere Guthrie